


Date Night

by iamdonnapaulsen



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdonnapaulsen/pseuds/iamdonnapaulsen
Summary: "He would cook dinner, she would cook dessert; (...) and, in the morning, there would be coffee and poetry." - Sarah Rafferty
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

Donna enters the cab and gives the driver her address. She looks at her cellphone: she’s cutting close on time, but she’s gonna manage it. Harvey had a Court day and said he’d go straight home after. She hadn’t confirmed it with him but was sure he had made reservations to 8 o’clock. It’d work out. While in traffic, she uses the time to check on her kids.

Rachel answers at the first ring. “Cordelia and Oliver are okay, they’re playing with Theo and are really excited to help me with the baby”, she says even before saying hello. Donna hears the voices of the three kids playing in the background and can’t help but smile.

“You know, anticipating people’s needs and thoughts it’s my thing.”

“I’ve learned from the best” Rachel chuckles. "Really, don't worry. They are fine, we picked them up from school and they're having the best time. Go and enjoy your 7th wedding anniversary. And don't even think about picking them up first thing in the morning, we'll bring them over after lunch. Have a nice you-and-Harvey evening, no kids around."

“Are you sure….” Donna starts, but Rachel cuts her off.

“We’ve babysit the twins before, Donna. It’s fine, really. Plus next year is our 10th anniversary and I want to go away with Mike for the weekend, so it's good that you own me one." 

Donna laughs. “Okay, it’s fair. Call me if you need anything?”

“Enjoy your evening. And wear something sexy”, she giggles. “Bye”, she disconnects the call before Donna has a chance to argue.

* * *

As she opens the front door, Harvey emerges from the kitchen. He's wearing trousers, a white shirt – no tie – which sleeves he's rolled up to his elbow. The first three buttons are undone and he's relaxed, smiling. Donna thinks of how much she likes to see him like that – and how sexy does he look. Way more than when he wears a suit and that says a lot.

“How do you feel about a little change of plans?” he asks and she rises and eyebrow. “I thought since we have the apartment to ourselves for a change, that I’d cook instead of us going out.”

“Then I’ll be making the dessert”, she replies, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Harvey pours out more wine for Donna and himself. They had just finished eating and she’s laughing at his stories. He looks at his wife and takes in how beautiful she is – and how much he loves her laughter.

He steps up and goes to the record-player. He picks up one vinyl and put it on. Donna is accompanying him with her eyes, just smiling. He goes back to her and takes her hand.

“Dance with me”, he asks. She laughs more and dismisses him.

“Please” he insists. “I’d like to dance with my wife.”

Donna looks at his eyes and nods while stretching her hand. He pulls her softly, but she trips nonetheless and just doesn’t fall because Harvey holds her by her waist. She puts her arms around his necks, and he guides her to the middle of the living room without ever letting her go. She puts her head on his shoulder and let him lead her in the rhythm of the music.

Harvey starts to remember when they first met. “I’ve fallen for you right at that moment”, he says softly, and she closes her eyes, letting the memories soaking in while he goes on and on about all the times he’d like to have asked her out but didn’t because he was absolutely terrified of the thought he wouldn’t have Donna in his life anymore.

* * *

Donna turns into the bed still half asleep and stretches her arm only to find emptiness. She opens her eyes and frowns her head. "Harvey?" she calls. She hears a cling coming from the kitchen and sits upright, taking her cellphone from the table next to the bed.

"Rachel sent me a message first thing this morning and asked me to say to you that if you show up to pick up the kids she won't answer the door," Harvey says while entering the room carrying a tray with their breakfast. "Good morning."

She smiles and he sits by her side, putting the tray in front of them. She kisses him good morning and sighs. “It’s just so… quiet”. He laughs and nods. “It feels like somethings not right.”

“Like we should go and check on them to know why they are so quiet, which is never a good sign” Harvey continues, laughing.

Donna takes a sip of the coffee – with vanilla, as she had taught him. “I just miss them”, she confesses.

"Well, I can think of a few ways to distract you until they are back" Harvey replies, a large smile on his face. She bites her lips and watches as he gets up from the bed and enters into the closet. 

"So, yesterday we got kinda… preoccupied and I didn't have a chance to give you this", Harvey comes back with a wrap package on his hands which he delivers to Donna. “Happy anniversary”.

“Harvey!” Donna exclaims, surprised. She opens the package to find a book of E. E. Cummings poems.

“I saw this the other day and couldn’t help but think of you.”

She lies with her head on his lap and opens the book. She starts to read it out loud.

> _since feeling is first_
> 
> _who pays any attention_
> 
> _to the syntax of things_
> 
> _will never wholly kiss you;_
> 
> _wholly to be a fool_
> 
> _while Spring is in the world_
> 
> _my blood approves,_
> 
> _and kisses are a better fate_
> 
> _than wisdom_
> 
> _lady i swear by all the flowers. Don't cry_
> 
> _\- the best gesture of my brain is less than_
> 
> _your eyelids' flutter which says_
> 
> _we are for each other: then_
> 
> _laugh, leaning back in my arms_
> 
> _for life's not a paragraph_
> 
> _and death i think is no parenthesis_

"Thanks. It's perfect", she says as she turns the page to read the next poem. The kids will be home in a couple of hours and the world will get back to its normal loudness. But, for now, she can relish a little bit more in another cup of coffee, another poem… and Harvey.


End file.
